rsroleplay41fandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic is the manipulation of pure energy, known as Anima Mundi, with the help of runestones, to produce a desired effect. Most magic is categorized into Air, Earth, Water, Fire, Enchanting, and Summoning. However, there are tales of ancient spells from long ago that have long since faded from human knowledge. Schools of Magic *Fire Fire is by fire the most volatile, destructive element. Thus, it tends to take the longest to master. Fire mages can use the power of fire runes to manipulate the kinetic energy around them into flames. Many mages, specifically battlemages, use this power, along with air and combat runes, to send a flaming missile of fire at enemies, burning them to cinders. Because of it's melting qualities, however, fire spells are known to make armoured opponents less suspectable to arcan-based assaults by melting the metal encasing them. Mages might use the power out of battle to smith a blade, or just simply coax a flame as well. ' *Air '''Air is a very flexible element. It's combat attacks aren't very useful for anything other than making the enemy stumble unless at a Master tier level, and are the easiest to learn, however, much more can be done with it than simply bolts and surges. Since a wind mage can manipulate wind itself, they can control the wind around a certain object, and, if it is light enough, guide it through the air. They can also control the elements within the air, realising a blast of carbon dioxide to put out flames, or chlorine to poison their enemies. ' *Water '''While a water mage can harness large amounts of water from the air and guide them in torrents to do a particularly nasty amount of damage to enemies in chainmail, water is really a noncombat element. A water mage can manipulate the moisture in the air, and this doesn't always mean compacting it into visible form to use. A water mage could intensify the humidity in the air around someone to make them feel uncomfortable, or form fog to obstruct eyesight. They are also known for being able to breathe underwater and even, at Master level, walk on it. *Earth Earth magic allows a mage to take control of a wide variety of solid elements, mostly a combination of dirt, rock, and arcane energy. They draw the materials from the earth and send them hurling at opponents. These rocks can be deadly, ecspecially to plated enemies, since they will dent thier armour in, threatining circulation, and dent a shield beyond recognition. Escpecially potent mages can even draw iron or gold from the earth. Earth mages aren't known for doing much else, but can also create dust or sandstorms. *Enchanting 'Many mages have at least some knowledge of enchanting for a secondary skill. Enchanting is the binding of any mage's arcane ability to an object in the form of a spell. Most mages bind these enchantments to a certain phrase so another mage cannot reach out and activate the enchantment prematurely with magic. One instance of an enchantment is a teletab, another a lodestone. A high leveled instance of enchanting is a golem, a construct operated purely by a complex enchantment. ' *Summoning 'Summoning is the art of creating a creature, known as a familiar, with magic. Summoners must have some elements of what the creature is made from (i.e. for a wolf you would need a wolf bone and some wolf fur) as well as a part of a mortal soul, known as a "soul shard". Summoners prefer to keep these items in summoning pouches for easy use. Summoning is considered the far most useful, but far hardest, school of magic to train. A summoner could conjure a yak to carry his items, or a skeletal warrior to sic on an enemy. Summoning spells, however, are renowned for creating physical exhaustion as well as consuming material and runes. '